What If?
by NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: What if instead of listening to Victoria, Riley listened to Edward and helped kill Victoria? What if the Voltaire didn't kill Bree but instead let her live? Follow along as Bree and Riley struggle to fit in with Cullen's way of life. Rated T for swearing and mature content in the story.


**_I don't own Twilight despite wishing I did. If I did then things would be way different. The only thing I own is the story, but I still don't own the characters sadly. This is my only second try at writing fanfiction so I hope you can forgive me for any mistakes...feedback would be nice! Helpful comments about mistakes would be very nice. Well have fun and enjoy the read!_**

**_~Love ThatGirlNobodyKnows 3_**

**_P.S. I will try to update as much as I can!_**

**_1) Choosing-_**

**_Riley:_**

I stare at the other vampire as he speaks. Was he right? Did Victoria really not love me? I look over at Victoria and then at the other vampire and human. Looking at them and into their eyes I know that what this vampire said was true, Victoria didn't love me. Giving a growl I look at Victoria.

"You are lying." I feel a great rage go through me. I start to walk towards Victoria. I didn't know what was happening but suddenly I wanted to kill her.

"Riley no I love you!" Victoria says as she takes a step back. I shake my head and scream at the lie one second and then the next I am holding Victoria's head in my hands, not even remembering how that happened. I look down at her body on the ground in shock. Did I really kill Victoria?

"It was for the best Riley." I look towards the vampire who spoke. "She didn't really love you, she was using you. I am Edward Cullen." He appeared in front of me. I didn't even twitch. I was used to a vampires speed by now.

"Why?" Was all I could think to say. Why would she use me? Why would she want to kill this vampire and his clan?

"She knew she couldn't get close enough to here herself so she used you to do it. My mate, Bella, is the reason she wanted to come here. My family and I killed her mate, James, because he hurt mine. She thought that killing Bella would make us even. She had the other new borne created to distract my family so she could get Bella without them around." I stare at the vampire. That's right he can read minds. That's how he knew what I hadn't said out loud.

"Now what happens? Do you kill me?" I don't want to die. I look over at the human when she walks closer to the other vampire. I hold my breathe. I know if I were to smell her blood I would try to attack her, therefor signing my death warrant.

"No my family could help you but that's only if you wish to become like us." I look into his eyes. His eyes where golden. How was that possible? Weren't all vampires' eyes red? "My family we are different from others of our kind. We have learned to survive only on animal blood. Carlisle, my sire and father, thinks that since animal blood is different from humans it causes our eye color to be different." Only drink animal blood? I never knew that was possible. Though a year ago I didn't even think vampires were real and yet here I am a vampire now.

"So if I agreed to only drink animal blood you won't kill me?" I really didn't want to die. The idea of dying scared me. The human, Bella, stood by Edward and was holding onto his arm. She looked at Edward when I said that.

"Yes if you agreed to that you won't be killed. My family will help you." I feel a little repulsed at the idea of drinking animal blood but if it was going to keep me alive then bring on the bears, I will do anything to live. Edward laughs then.

"You are not ready for bears yet." I stare at him. Couldn't he try to stay out of my mind? It was starting to freak me out and make me a little mad.

"I am sorry it's hard for me to stay out of people's minds. I can't completely tune others thoughts out but I can have it were they are dim, like muttering." Okay just do that. I don't want you to read my mind anymore. I guess its good he can read minds because then I didn't have to say that out loud. He nods his head.

"Edward can you tell how the others are doing?" The human, Bella, says. Before Edward can answer I hear a growl behind me. I whip around and crouch down ready to attack whatever it was. I see a giant wolf and when I take a breath the smell of it is so disgusting it almost blocks out the smell of Bella. I am about to attack the beast when Edward appears between the wolf and me, holding his arms out.

"Seth he's okay. He's good. He killed Victoria." I look down at my hands and hiss. Her head was still in my hands! I drop it quickly. Wait did he just talk to the wolf? I look up at Edward in confusion. "Seth is a shape shifter, kind of like a werewolf except he can be we either wolf or human with his own will." He chuckles a little then. "Or anger." I watch the wolf, or werewolf, give a small growl and playfully bump his head against Edward.

It was weird. Every movie I watch or any book I read while I was human said vampires and werewolves never got along. "They don't." I look over at Edward in confusion. "The shape shifters hate vampires and are only helping us to protect their land and people." I nod my head. That made much more sense. "Except Seth here is cool and doesn't mind that I am a vampire." As if to prove it the werewolf, Seth, licks Edwards hand. Edward makes a face at that, and Bella laughs. I smile a little.

"We should head back now. Seth says the others are done fighting." I feel a little sad. If the others were done, then that meant that the new borne were dead. I didn't really much care for them but there were a few that had grown on me in the last year.

I watch as Edward picks Bella up and slings her on his back, kind of like a back pack. I follow after him and the werewolf when they start heading through the trees. At first we start out walking and then it slowly starts towards running until we are all going at our top speed. Well the other two are, I am going slower then I normally would so as not to pass them. I knew I could go much faster than these two if I really wanted too.

I don't notice that the werewolf stopped until suddenly I notice he's not running in front of me. I stop and turn. About 10 yards away I can the werewolf standing still, his body tense. Edward is standing a little ways away from him.

"What's wrong?" Bella and I ask as one. Though I bet she probably didn't hear me. Humans hearing really was horrible.

"Something has happened. Leah thought she could take on a new borne by herself and she couldn't. Jacob went to help and he took the new borne down but he got hurt in the fight." Edward looks at Seth and nods his head. Seth lets out a loud howl and takes off a lot faster than he been going before. I look at Edward in confusion. Who were these Leah and Jacob people?

"They are part of Seth's pack." Edward says as he resumes running. I quickly follow after him. Bella hadn't said much during the conversation. I look at her quickly as I am running and see she has tears in her eyes. This human must care for the one who was hurt.

**_Bree:_**

I watch Riley take off with a red hair vampire. Was she the leader of us? If so why were Riley and her running? Shouldn't they stay and fight? Or did they already know we would die? That these wolf things were going to help those other vampires to kill us? Whatever the reason be I think they are cowards.

Suddenly I see a flash next to me and I whip around to see Jenny, an annoying blonde who was turned into a vampire around the same time as me, being ripped to pieces. Even if there was no blood I still gagged a little and put my hand to my mouth. I might drink blood but that still didn't mean I liked it or anything else horrifying. I see a tree and I quickly duck behind it. I didn't want to fight. Maybe if I stayed here until the fighting is over they won't notice me and I can go off and find Riley after the other vampires leave.

I kneel behind the tree for what seems like hours but probably only had been minutes when I see a female vampire from the other side come towards me. I get up and quickly begin to move back when I see another, male, vampire joins the first. "Please don't kill me!" I cry as I put my hands out in front of me. The two vampires look at each other.

"Why are you not fighting?" The male vampire ask. I start to shake a little. I wasn't a very good vampire if I was afraid of death. I mean didn't vampires kill people all the time so we shouldn't be afraid of death right?

"I don't want to fight but Riley wouldn't let me stay behind. He said we all had to fight. I am sorry! I really am!" I didn't want to die. I wanted to find Riley and ask him why he ran away and abandoned us.

"Carlisle?" The women looks at the man, Carlisle, questionably.

"We won't kill or harm you but that's only if you promise not to harm any of our family or friends or the humans in this area." I sigh in relief when he says this. They weren't going to kill me! Wait not harm the humans? But how was I supposed to eat?

"How can I not harm the humans? I need blood to survive." I know it didn't really matter since I would be leaving soon but I still was curious.

"Our family doesn't drink human blood. We have learned to survive on just animal blood. If you would like you could join our family." When she says join the family she looks at the man hopefully and he nods his head. I feel a little sick at thinking of drinking animal blood.

Wait she asked me to join their family! "Really you want me to join you?" Nobody had ever wanted me to be part of their family. My father never cared for me while I was human and my mother had been gone for years.

"Yes. Would you like that? Though you would have to swear to never drink human blood or harm any of the humans." She warns me. I don't even need to think it over.

"Yes I would like that! I have never really liked drinking human blood before. It felt so horrible. I will do anything it takes so I can join your family." I say hurriedly. I was very excited. I was going to be part of a family! The women smiles at me kindly and I smile back. She looked like the mother everyone dreamed of having.

"I am Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle." She holds her hand out to me then. I slowly take it and give it a small shake. Yes I might be excited about joing their family but I still had to be caution I remind myself.

"I am Bree Tanner." I say quietly. I wasn't proud of my last name. It came from my father and I hated to be reminded of that monster.

"How old are you Bree and how long have you been a vampire?" The man, Carlisle, questions me. I bite my lip and try to think. Sometimes it was hard to remember my times as a human.

"I am 15. I think I turned 15 four months ago and I was just turned four weeks ago." I say a little uncertainly. The women looks horrified at what I say.

"Oh you are just a baby!" She cries out. I look at her. I wasn't a baby. Being 15 made me an adult practically. Also with everything I have been through while I have been a vampire and when I was human sure doesn't make me a baby. The man must see something in my face.

"What Esme means is that you are quiet young to have been changed. It saddens us when young people like yourself are changed." Oh well that makes sense I guess. It's quiet after that. The fighting seems to have stopped. I look past the two other vampires and see people walking around, picking up pieces of the new borne who had been killed, and throwing them in a huge fire.

"What are they doing?" I look back at Esme and Carlisle and see that they were also watching. They don't look back at me.

"They are burning their body parts so they cannot rejoin again and come back to life." I stare at Carlisle in shock. Even if we got torn apart we could come back to life?

"So we can't die?" I ask him. He looks back at me for a few seconds before his eyes return to what's going on.

"If we do not burn the body parts, then yes we can come back to life eventually as our body begins to seal itself back together." I don't know what to say to that really.

None of us say anything after that. Carlisle eventually walks away to help the others and Esme seems to just disappear. I don't look to see where she has gone, I am too focused on watching the fire. I am so focused that when there's a loud growl I jump back against the tree behind me, almost causing it to fall down.

I look around quickly and spot a wolf and one of the new borne, John I think, were circling each other. I see Selena stalking up behind the wolf. As I watch a big russet colored wolf springs out of nowhere and attacks Selena. The wolf circling John must have get distracted by that because it doesn't stop John from rushing the other wolf just as he rips Selena in half. John wraps his arms around the russet colored wolf and squeezes his arms. I cringe when I hear the sound of breaking bones. Within seconds two wolves are tearing John off that wolf and ripping him to pieces.

When I look back at the other wolf I see that in its place is a male human. A very naked male human. I blush and look away.

_**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you liked! Feedback would be nice.**_

_**3**_


End file.
